


【历史衍生丨方贝】东轩午记

by 观鸭知鹅 (kingra)



Category: Ancient History RPF, Chinese History RPF
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingra/pseuds/%E8%A7%82%E9%B8%AD%E7%9F%A5%E9%B9%85
Summary: 本科写论文的时候，看贝琼的资料被蛊到，激情写文。于是有了这篇，贵圈唯一的同人文…这个cp不会再有人萌了…p.s.文末贝琼的诗就是勾起我萌这个cp的原因。
Relationships: 方行/贝琼





	【历史衍生丨方贝】东轩午记

**Author's Note:**

> 本科写论文的时候，看贝琼的资料被蛊到，激情写文。于是有了这篇，贵圈唯一的同人文…  
>  这个cp不会再有人萌了…
> 
> p.s.文末贝琼的诗就是勾起我萌这个cp的原因。

冬末的雪覆得薄，出来寻食的山鹿和野兔常留下一堆画似的脚印，一直从木屋的墙角下延伸到枯色的树林子里，十分有趣。不过这样的场景只有在清晨时分才能看见。 

若是起的再早些，也能看到迎着天末端的启明星渐弱的光亮逐渐醒来的动物抖抖身上的碎雪，踩着慵懒节奏慢慢踏雪而归的样子。 

这些都是贝琼平日里最喜欢的场景，而今天快日上三竿了却还不见他醒来，只一个大男人窝在被子里咕咕哝哝不知在胡呓些什么东西。 

窗外的阳光很好，晒得边上的梅花都抽了几朵新苞，赶着在冬天结束之前再开一场，独享这整个冬里诗人们的盛赞。正好飞过这儿的喜鹊被花勾儿的魂都快没了，在树枝上看着那花苞欢喜地边叫边跳，一只鸟也吵吵嚷嚷的，这才把贝琼吵醒。 

只见他眯着眼撑起身子，迷蒙地望着窗外——然而厚厚的纱窗只告诉了他有只鸟在树上瞎蹦哒。 

“咳！”他清了清嗓子，想着:这下它该走了吧。 

窗外的鹊着实被吓得不清，振着翅膀赶紧逃了，还报复一样地碰掉屋檐上一块雪。那片雪砸在地上沉闷的声音终于散去了贝琼眼皮子上的最后一抹睡意。 

得，再不起床炉子里的东西就该烧没了，重燃一次又会弄得满屋子火烟味。 

琐碎家常结束，把自己整理得清爽舒适的贝琼抱着个手炉窝在他墨色书桌前，一只手翻着手心手背蹭着手炉的烫意，一只手慢慢研着墨块。面对着铺开的新笺纸他一时还真不知道怎么下笔。 

自上周不意染了寒疾后，他一直觉着自己脑袋里都是浑浑搅在一起的稀粥，语句全都不成个样。今早被那只愣鸟儿吵醒意识反而变得逐渐清明起来，于是想起之前谋着要给方行写的信或许也该动笔了。 

可是将纸墨准备好后又不知该往上写些什么。 

去年凤阳春好，那人携了友人风尘仆仆地过来寻他。对于方行，贝琼早有耳闻，从那些别人的话里他觉得这应该是个能和他相处的有趣的人。估计对方也常听别人提起自己，否则也不会不辞舟车劳顿奔至此地。 

也许那人也从别人那听得的消息中找到了自己那不意培养的风趣？ 

那时一同举酒同庆春日风光、一同策马踏在青色无尽的草地上的画面突然就滚滚而来占满了思绪。 

贝琼记得初见时对方的样子——着一身赭色，形容因几日来的奔波而稍显枯槁却掩不住他眼睛里的那抹慧光。为了给远道而来的客人洗尘，他们特意选了个风光甚是秀美的酒家去大大醉了一场。贝琼觉得那轮高醺仰卧在簇着桃树的亭里看到的月亮朦胧又清晰，同样清晰的还有城东大片大片绝美的桃林、城南小巷生长着裂纹和青苔的酒家白墙、城西幽山茂密树林中宛转而来的清溪、城北青色竹林里的明澈溪潭，还有那个寸步不离跟在身后的方行。 

那之后方行回了濠上却还是常托人带些小物给贝琼送过来，那些有用的没用的东西全被他安好地置在一个大木柜子里。有些特色食品放不得的，则早已进了他和山鹿野兔的肚子里。 

如今已是冬末，时节又在催着春来。而方行，还来不来呢？ 

鬼使神差信纸上便多了一首诗，因着从指尖漫来的凉意贝琼才察觉到手已离开铜炉许久。 

接下来的事便简单很多，接着那诗尾闲情便散漫开来，字都在自己赶着往纸上蹦着去，本是空白的纸页也渐渐被填的满了。 

搁笔时手已冻得麻木，贝琼紧紧捧着小手炉。待手暖了才又提笔题了信封装好，顺便为自己温了壶酒。 

使着那双方行送来的琥珀杯一点点嘬着酒液的贝琼想着:那送信的小厮什么时候来呢？ 

他有点担心。 

“我的风寒可快痊愈了啊……” 

“一秋已过春复回，柳条梅萼定相催。 

淮南病客惟高卧，雪后故人今不来。 

诗卷暮年愁总废，烛花清夜喜还开。 

东轩风月与谁赏，新酒双行琥珀杯。”


End file.
